Crossing Over
by Kasek
Summary: Collection of random one-shot crossovers. Second chapter: Welcome to Slytherin. So far: Naruto, One Piece, Harry Potter
1. Lee and the Ghost Mistress

**Kasek:** Completely and totally random one-shot, to kick off what I hope to be a collection of such one-shots.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor One Piece**.

**Lee and the Ghost Mistress**

It was a normal day for Team Gai- Neji and Lee were sparring, while Tenten and Gai watched. Well, it was normal for the moment, anyways. Speaking of...

Neji's eyes widened when he spotted something- or possibly some_one_- flying straight towards them from the air. Turning to face it, he shouted "Incoming!"

Both Neji and Lee vacated the spot they were once in as the apparently human projectile zoomed towards them at very unsafe speeds. However, the person seemed to stop in midair several feet above the ground, and a very large, paw-shaped imprint was left in the ground. They resumed falling, and fell into the imprint. Lee and Neji walked over to the mysterious person as they got up, and Tenten and Gai had begun walking over, as well. "Ow... where... am I?"

Neji took in the details of the girl that was in front of him. She had long, pink hair that was kept in two very long pigtails on the sides of her head, and wore what looked to be a royal crown with a black cross on top. On her body, she wore a small red cape over her shoulders, that was tied together by a pink bow right under her neck. and underneath that a tight white t-shirt that didn't cover her navel, with long white sleeves and three red cuffs on each arm. She was also wearing a red skirt with a studded belt that had a pink heart-shaped buckle, and underneath the skirt she wore black-and-white striped stockings, and lastly, two large red boots with many straps on them. Neji noticed that she was wearing make-up- particularly, she was wearing thick red lipstick, and some eyeliner. Neji shivered when his mind made a connection between her eyes and Lee's.

Lee walked over to her and offered her a hand. "You are in Konohagakure no Sato, miss."

The girl seemed shocked, and then began pulling on her hair frantically. "Ohno-ohno-ohno... I swore I would never come back here again..."

The green-clothed shinobi was puzzled, to say the least. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And... how did you survive that fall?"

She snapped at him, but still didn't look at him. "Who said you could ask me questions? If you really must know, my name is Perona. I'm not going to tell you much more than that, though!"

Lee seemed absolutely shocked. "P-Perona... oneesan?"

'Perona' raised an eyebrow. "'Oneesan'? Why would you call me-" Her eyes widened when they met his. "...Lee? Is that... really you?"

The bowl-cut-haired boy nodded. "Yeah.. it's really me... oneesan."

Perona began to tear up. "L-Lee... I... I..." She jumped up and hugged him, and began crying. "I'm so sorry... I just... I couldn't bear to live in that place anymore, and I... I left you alone in there... I should've taken you with me..."

Lee hugged her back. "It's alright... I don't regret the life I've lived here... I'm a shinobi now."

Perona backed off a bit. "Lee... it's so great to see you again..." She looked at the rest of Team Gai. "Are these your teammates?"

Tenten decided it was time to interject. "Wait, wait, hold up- a human meteor comes from the sky and nearly crushes us, and it turns out to be Lee's _big sister_? Am I the only one who thinks that this is plain crazy?"

Her sensei shrugged his shoulders. "Truly strange things happen in this great world of ours... just look at shinobi for example. Normal people consider what we do to be impossible. And yet, we continue doing it."

Her eyes widened in pure shock. "Gai-sensei... saying something _wise_? Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me, please." Without hesitation, Gai pinched her arm. "Ow! Okay, so I'm not dreaming... I think."

Neji seemed intrigued by this development. "How did you get sent flying like that?"

Perona growled. "Some creep by the name of Bartholomew Kuma... all he did was touch me, and I was sent flying. It's been a couple of days since then..."

This time it was the Hyuuga's turn to have his eyes widen. "All he did was _touch_ you?"

She nodded. "Yeah... he has some Devil Fruit or another... don't know what it does, other than send people flying."

Tenten tilted her head. "Devil... Fruit?"

Perona nodded again. "Yeah, let me show you." She held her hand out, and a moment later what appeared to be a couple of silly-looking ghosts came out of her body. Tenten was freaked out by the sight of them.

"AHHH! GHOSTS!"

Gai walked over to one of the ghosts and stared at it as it stuck its tounge out at him. "Hmmm... interesting..." He reached out a hand to touch it, and in a moment all he felt was sadness and sorrow. He fell to his knees and began crying. "An old man... I should just die and be reborn as an old, old man..."

Tenten waved her hand in front of her face as it held a deadpan look. "I don't think reincarnation works that way, Gai-sensei..."

The ghost-mistress laughed at Gai her hand in front of her mouth. "Horohorohorohoro! That is the power of my Negative Hollows! I got this power from a Devil Fruit, the Horo Horo Fruit!"

The Hyuuga boy activated his Byakugan, and observed the ghosts. "Hmm... they have a strange chakra running through them... as does Perona herself."

Perona tilted her head. "Chakra? Oh, right, that energy stuff shinobi use... I never got far enough into the Academy to learn any jutsu..."

Neji eyed her cautiously. "If I'm interpreting what you said right... you ran away from home, yes? Why? I've never met Lee's parents, but how bad can they be with a boy like Lee?"

Perona glanced to the side. "That's..."

Lee gulped, and tried to explain it himself. "You see, we do not have parents. We were raised in the orphanage. The orphanage... was a very unpleasant place. I was glad to move out when I became a shinobi. Perona... couldn't wait that long.

The weapons-mistress of the team turned to their sensei, who was over his depression by now. "Sensei? Did you know Lee was an orphan?"

Gai nodded. "Yes... though, if I had known that the orphanage was so bad, I probably would've adopted him before he graduated from the Academy. But ever since he graduated, he has been a full-fledged adult, and there was no need for me to be anything more than his sensei."

Tears began welling up in Lee's eyes. "G-Gai-sensei..."

Gai, too, had tears in his eyes. "Lee..."

The younger of the two dashed at his sensei and they hugged each other. Perona thought she was crazy when she saw the sun all of a sudden setting behind them. "What the-?!"

Tenten put a hand on her shoulder. "_This_ is what I have to deal with every day."

As the two shinobi stopped hugging, Lee turned to his older sister. "So, what are you going to do now, onee-san?"

Perona thought for a moment. "Well, this place is definitely far away from where I last was.... I doubt there's any hope I'll ever be able to meet up with Moria-sama again... so why don't I just move in with you, Lee?"

Lee jumped into the air, raising his fist high. "Woohoo!"

Neji just shook his head. "This is definitely one crazy world..."

--

**Kasek**: yeah, I don't know what I was doing. But the thought of Lee and Perona being related was too much to pass up. Send in requests for other one-shot crossovers, and I may or may not do them. I haven't read many manga/seen many anime, so I'll try to do the ones that I can. I've already got a couple of others I've been working on, (One Naruto/Bleach and another Naruto/One Piece, both with Sasuke) but I don't know if they'll ever be ready for posting.


	2. Welcome to Slytherin

**Kasek: **Shorty thing here. It's been a while since I've read Harry Potter, so I hope I got Draco's personality right. This probably takes place in... third year, I guess. I might make more pieces in this vein. I'm on break this week, so I should probably spend some time reading a book or two.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter.**

**Welcome to Slytherin**

Draco eyed the new foreign girl in his House carefully as she sat across from him. Her name was... Hinta, or something like that. She certainly didn't seem like Slytherin material... she seemed shy, introverted... nice. He didn't like _nice._

The guy next to her- Saucegay or something, however, certainly seemed to be standard fare for Slytherin- he carried himself proudly, though he seemed to be a bit of a loner, as he answered all questions quickly from the people around him and cut off conversations as soon as possible. He had a cold gaze that made even Draco shiver. Draco drew himself up and put on his signature smug smirk. "So, you two qualified for Slytherin, eh? Do the Japanese put as much stock into family lines as we do?"

The black-haired boy seemed to think for a moment. "...we recognize individual talent for what it is, but we do have several prominent families of.. magic-users. Only two of the ones that came do not come from such a family. And one of them's an orphan, so I don't know what his family was like at all."

The young Malfoy nodded. "I see... what about your families?"

The other boy closed his eyes for a moment, while the girl shrunk into herself.. "...both of our families are especially prominent in the Japanese magical world. My family was once especially so, as they helped found the first magical community in Japan. However... the family was slaughtered by an especially powerful.... dark wizard, and only a couple of us are left."

Draco nodded again. "I see... we've had our own dark wizard here in Britain in the recent past, though he targeted mudbloods and their like."

The girl seemed to flinch at the word, while the other boy's dark eyes narrowed for a moment. "Mud... blood? This term is... unfamiliar to me."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Half-breeds, Muggle-borns, you know... people who aren't pure-bloods like us."

The black-haired youth nodded, though he did not seem to pick up on the derogatory nature of the words as the girl had. "Ah... I see. In that case, that would apply to the pink-haired girl, Ha- Sakura Haruno. Her parents are... Muggles, I believe the term is."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he glanced at said girl, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and looking directly at them. "Is that so? I'll make a note of that... so, what were your names again? Saucegay and Hinta?"

'Saucegay' sighed. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, and she is Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga family."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you let the lady speak for herself?"

Hinata swallowed. "Um, I'm... Hinata Hyuuga, like he said. I am currently the heir to the Hyuuga family."

The blond gave a rather arrogant looking smile. The heir, eh? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her around... She could always learn their ways. "See? That wasn't so bad. I'm Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin."

**Kasek: **Like I said, I may or may not make more pieces in this vein. Hope you enjoyed it a little bit.


End file.
